MAC (Monster Attacking Crew) (Project D)
MAC (Monster Attacking Crew) is a special group created by EDL to combat monsters and aliens as well as assisting DASH and GUTS in combat. History After realizing that the EDL can't protect the Earth by itself, the EDL Command Circle decided to create 3 sub-organizations to ease communications and reduce budget cuts. The Monster Attacking Crew, named after a computer, is created to direcly combat monsters and aliens as well as assisting both DASH and GUTS if needed. Their high death rates are somewhat compensated by their flowing membership and high kill counts. Equipment * MAC Suit: An extremely durable suit that is resistant to fire, cold, electricity, and bullets. Worn by all MAC members. * MAC Helmet: A durable helmet used by all MAC members during missions. * MAC Combat Vest: A highly durable combat vest used by all MAC members during missions. It provides extra resistance against projectiles. * MAC Exoskeleton: A prototype exoskeleton that provides increased strength and agility to it's user. Mass production is to be started in 2022. * MAC Pistol: A burst fire pistol that can fire photon rounds and flash rounds. Based on the P2000. * MAC PDW: A sub-machine gun used by tank crews of MAC. Based on the P90. * MAC Rifle: A rifle that can fire 210 photon rounds a minute. Based on the AK-12. * MAC Shotgun: A high powered shotgun that can kill human sized aliens. Based on the SPAS-12. * MAC Launcher: A quad rocket launcher that can launch 4 proton rockets in quick succession. Based on the M202 FLASH. Aircraft * China ** Helix: Heavy helicopters modified from the Mi-17 Hip helicopters. These helicopters can be equipped with a variety of equipment, including: *** Helix Light Transport: Equips the Helix with a reinforced transport bay. This variant allows it to transport 30 infantry instead of the usual 24. *** Helix Heavy Transport: The most radical modification of the Helix, the crane helicopter design allows it to carry vehicles across the battlefield. *** Helix Gunship: Equips the Helix with the most advanced weapons MAC can field. The Helix Gunship is equipped with a quad laser autocannon, 4 photon missile pods, and two 200 kg bombs. *** Helix Support: Equips the Helix with EMP relays, ECM relays, and a 'kaiju-sleeper'. ** MiC 20: MiC 20 is a family of aircraft made and operated by MAC China. Two of the most well known variants are the MiC Bomber and MiC Fighter. All of the planes are based on the Chengdu J-20. *** MiC Bomber: MiC Bombers are MAC China's dedicated ground attack aircraft. It is armed with 4 plasma bombs that can be replaced by 4 mini-nukes or 4 neutron bombs. *** MiC Fighter: MiC Fighters are MAC China's dedicated anti-air aircraft. It is armed with a photon autocannon and 2 photon missile pods. * Europe ** Mirage: Jet fighters used by MAC in several missions. It is armed with 2 photon autocannons and 2 proton missile pods. Based on the Dassault Mirage 2000. A dedicated ground attack variant is also available under the name Mirage 2000D, which carries 2 laser autocannons, 2 proton missile pods and 4 plasma bomb. ** Mongoose: Attack helicopters fulfilling the roles of anti-armor and anti-air. It is armed with a dual laser autocannon and 2 proton missile pods. Based on the A129 Mangusta. * Japan ** Raiden: A ground attack aircraft used by MAC Japan. It is armed with 4 photon cannons, 2 proton missile pods, and a plasma bomb. ** Viper: Light attack helicopters that are used extensively by MAC Japan. It is armed with 2 photon autocannons and an optional proton missile pod. It is based on the AH-1Z Viper. * Russia ** Blackjack: A supersonic bomber that carries either a FOAB (Father of All Bombs), cruise missiles, nuclear bomb, or neutron bomb. It's only method of defense is it's high speed of Mach 2.9. ** Hind: Heavy attack helicopters that can carry up to 10 people quickly. It is armed with 4 photon autocannons and 4 proton missile pods. Based on the Mi-24 Hind. ** Iyagushka: Ground attack aircraft used by MAC that rivals DASH's very own DASH Ostrich. Armed with 3 laser autocannons and 5 proton missile pods. Based on the Su-25 Frogfoot. * United States ** Apache: Heavy attack helicopters that operates alongside Commanches. Armed with 2 photon autocannons and 4 missile pods. Based on the AH-64 Apache. ** Commanche: Stealth attack helicopters that operates alongside Apaches. Armed with 1 photon autocannons and 3 missile pods. Based on the RAH-66 Commanche. ** MAC UCAV: A carrier launched UCAV (Unmaned Combat Aerial Vehicle) used in EDL aircraft carriers. It is based on the X-47B. Vehicles East Asia * Pagos Main Battle Tank: A twin barreled heavy tank. Based on the Warmaster tank from the cancelled Command and Conquer Generals 2 game. * Grantella MLRS: A hovering MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System). Based on the Hover MLRS from Command and Conquer: Tiberian Sun. * Baragon Armored Truck: A heavily armored truck that can transport 16 people. Warmaster Gen2.jpg|The Pagos Main Battle Tank European Union * Main Battle Tank: The collective term for the main battle tanks used by the MAC Europe. ** Airelon 120: The standard French main battle tank used by MAC France. It carries a 12 round autoloader that can fire either AP, APCR, HEAT, photon, or proton rounds. It is incredibly fast with a top speed of 72 km/h. ** Arette Mk. 2.5: The Italian main battle tank that carries a 105 mm smoothbore cannon. Despite this, the tank can be equipped with a variety of modifications, including dozer blades, a 45 mm automatic mini-turret, photon and proton rocket pods, and many more. ** Challenger 2 AKPF: The British main battle tank with excellent protection. By activating the AKPF (Anti-Kaiju Protection Field), the tank's force field can protect the tank and other nearby vehicles around it from Kaijus known from the database. ** Leopard 2A7S: The Leopard 2A7S the main battle tank of Germany and many other European countries. It replaced the 120 mm tank gun with a 130 mm railgun, thus allowing for much more accurate shots with high damage guaranteed (as long as the RNG works). ** S-Tank II: The turretless Swedish main battle tank is back with the ability to turn invisible. The tank's low profile and silent engine makes it perfect for sneaking around the target unnoticed. * Kaiju Destroyers: MAC Europe decided to revive the tank destroyers under a different name and task. Now called Kaiju Destroyers, their main purpose is to (obviously) destroy monsters and aliens that dares to threaten the Earth. ** Falchion: The Falchion is a French kaiju destroyer based on the AMX 50 chassis. It is armed with a 160 mm railgun and a mini forcefield. ** Star Destroyer: The Star Destroyer is a British kaiju destroyer based on the Conqueror II chassis. It is armed with a 185 mm railgun and it moves a lot faster than the other kaiju destroyers. ** Waffentrager auf. E-100: The Waffentrager auf. E-100 is a German kaiju destroyer based on the E-100 chassis. It is armed with a 150 mm railgun that fires a lot faster than the other kaiju destroyer's guns. Russia *A-BMP: MAC Russia's standard infantry fighting vehicle (IFV) armed with a photon autocannon and 2 proton missile pods. It is also amphibious thanks to the hoverdrive technology equipped on it and can carry 8 people around the field. *Grizzly Tank: MAC Russia's main battle tank created by combining the aspects of the T-34, T-44, T-55, T-62, T64, T72, T-80, T-84, T-90, and the unfinished T-14 Armata. It is armed with a 135 mm railgun and is equipped with a small laser cannon for targeting, anti-air, or anti-infantry. *Kalinka: MAC Russia's light anti-air and anti-infantry vehicle. It is armed with 3 photon autocannons, 2 anti-air laser cannons, and 3 proton missile pods. *Tesla Tank Mk. II: A highly advanced tank equipped with a pair of tesla coils and an EMP cannon. The first incarnation of the Tesla Tank was a truck carrying a plasma ball that can fire electricity but heating issues and weight made the truck unsuitable for duty and thus it was replaced by the Tesla Mk. II. Members China * General Kwai: The supreme commander of MAC China. He has an obsession with tanks and prefers to send waves of tanks to destroy his enemies. European Union *General van den Bosch: The supreme leader of MAC Europe. He diverts from MACs tactic of frontal assault in favour of defensive warfare. Japan * General Moroboshi: The supreme commander of MAC Japan. A militaristic individual who doesn't care about the death of his members during his days as a captain. * Colonel Ohtori: The second-in-command of MAC Japan. He believes that violence is the only option because negotiations with aliens are impossible. * Captain Furahashi: The captain of the MAC Elite Crew. A kind hearted man who helps the homeless caused by the monster attacks, to the disappointment of Moroboshi. * Member Taiga: The ace pilot of MAC Japan. He is a hot-heated individual who's actions often gets him to trouble. * Member Run: The marksman of MAC Japan. He is a quite man but is physically the strongest of the team. * Member Esmeralda: The tech operator of the team. She rarely goes into combat as she spends most of her time in front of the base computer. * Member Yuri: The second tech operator of the team. Apparently she is Moroboshi's favourite member. Russia *MAC Marshal Makarov: The current leader of MAC. He is incredibly loyal to his men and thanks to his leadership, the high death rates started to decline. He directly reports to the Director of EDL. Tactics * MAC Africa: Hit-and-Run * MAC Australia: Co-ordinated assault * MAC China: Swarm and Rush * MAC Europe: Turtling * MAC Japan: Fight to the last man and bullet * MAC Russia: Frontal assault * MAC United States: Diversion Bases * Black Dragon, China: MAC's largest land base. * Delta Plasma, Australia: A base used by MAC for experiments and crew training. * Heaven's Gate, Indonesia: An aerial base used by MAC as an early airborne warning system. * Raging Mouse, Germany: A large base used to construct weapons and vehicles of all of the attack teams. Inside the base is a legendary giant, waiting to be unleashed. * Silver Bloome, Japan: One of the two space bases used by MAC. Built under a living saucer carcass. * Space Orb, Russia: One of the two space bases used by MAC. Shaped like an orb and has the heaviest armament of all the bases. * Winner's Cup, United States of America: The main base of MAC North America located near Los Angeles. Trivia * The team is obviously based on MAC from Ultraman Leo, although far more adept and skilled than their counterpart. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Project D Category:Sentinel 72